Learning Kugutsu no Jutsu
'Chakra String Training (8/24/12)'Edit 'where: ' yonshi training ground 4 'who: ' Yume, Haru, Setsuko HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would walk onto the training ground as he would look around and smiled. So many moments he spent here with his team training and now Setsuko would be helping some academy students. He was not at his best with him being injured and all but he would do what he could for them. As he got to the grounds Setsuko would struggle to climb the stairs as he would sit down on one of the benches and waited for Haru and Yume- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -apearing threw the thundergod gate yume would move to use his staff to keep him from falling. pressing his wait against his black metel staff yume could feel his staff sinking into the ground abit. pulling himself up quickly befor the staff sunk in and would make it hard to pull it back out of the ground. fixing himself abit he would move to lissen to his suroundings trying to deside exactly where he was at- KakoUchiha: -Haru leaped through the thudergod gates in a roar of what sounded like..... thunder. He looked around finding yume and setsu, moving towards them and taking his gourd off his back- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would see the other two Genin arive as he smiled- "Thank you so much for coming here you too... So How can I help you both?" -Setsuko was still very curious as two why these two wanted to speak with him. He would study the two of them very curious what these two could do. Was this the kind of duty he would be doing as a Chuunin? Needless to say Setsuko was excited to be able to help them- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -hearing someone coming threw the thundergod gate, yume would move to quickly step out of the way so that he wouldn't be pounced on. Tilting his head gently to the side yume would wait quietly to see what they wished to do next. Hearing setsuko's question yume would smile before moving to completely face the boy- well we heard you know a thing or two about chakra strings and well.....haru Hear is excited and wants to me to learn them for my puppetry -yume would let out a quiet chuckle before moving to tilt his head lightly to the side. Once yume knew how to use his chakra strings it would mean yume could control his puppet. One step closer to using his puppets as his eyes and as his weapon that alone seem to draw excitement in the boy- KakoUchiha: -Haru noded in agreement before saying-"Yup, and honestly -He would scratch the back of his neck- "I wanna learn how to use them my self- He would smile and chuckle breifly- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would smile two the Haru and Yume as he would look to each one of them. “Chakra strings…” Setsuko would use them pretty often in his spars and felt they were pretty important. “Alright I will do what I can and right now.. I am very limited. Anyways, So you both know how to use your chakra networks I would presume yes?” –he would question the boys before so he could get a good idea of where they were at in their own trainings.- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -yume would nod his head lightly, rather pleased with himself in having a high ability in chakra control- easy enof -he would say in his normal whisper, closing his eyes for a moment ideas would start to form in his head. the things yume and his bro could acomplish if both of them could use the chakra strings. it would mean yume could show his bro how to use a puppet once he returned from the sand village. meaning they could bounce back and forth in the controle of yume's puppet to put out strong buffs and jutsu's threw the puppet they where minpulating-KakoUchiha: -Haru noded.- Yes i know how to control my chakra if thats what you mean.- He tilted his head sideways as he gently placed his gourd on the ground. The thought of learning a useful skill bounced around in his head. He had quite a high chakra control and he often learned quickly. The use of chakra strings could create a whole new feild of jutsu's for him. He was more than excited- HatakeSetsuko: “Good!” –Setsuko would glance to the both as he continued to sit there. He would hold out his hand with his finger tips faced upwards position. “Just as you use chakra throughout your body to walk on water, walls or even create jutsu’s. You can use it to create strings that you can use to attach to certain objects. This can be things like kunai, shurikan and even –he would point to Yume- “your doll on your back” Now what I want you two to practice is channeling your chakra into your hands… it will feel like a tingle sensation but I want you to keep pushing it… push it to the edge of your hands.-“ –it would be very unlikely that they would not get this in the first try… it might take a couple of tries for them. Setsuko would sit there quietly waiting for the two of them to come up with something.- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -yume would seem to chuckle quietly enof- easy enof -falling down into a seated position, yume would visualize his chakra pool. taking in a slow deep breath he would see the crimson waves in his mind making them move and flow down into his hands. moving he would hold his hands up abit as his hands began to glow in a light crimson aura. feeling his chakra move to rest in the tips of his fingers he would pause not wanting to push it any further until he had further instructions- KakoUchiha: -Haru closed his eye's and watched as the Blue chakra flowed around in his body. He focused in on it, he forced it and allowed it to build up in his arms and hands. He visulised it as a Pool of even chakra distriputed throughout his body. He force the pool too turn into a waterfall, and slood into his hands. As it traveled down his hands, it tingled a little, but never the less it moved towards his fingers. It reached his fingertips and haulted. Haru forcused on his finger tips, straining if you will. He was determined to do this. He Pushed, and pushed the chakra on the tips of his finger's, trying to force the chakra threw. He knew what he wanted to happen, but he wasn't sure if it would work this time. A Bead of sweat tricked down his soft face, as a dim bead of chakra pertruded out of his finger tips. No longer than the finger nail, but no still visable. It held there for about 30 seconds before dissapearing completely, leaving haru out of breath. As he strugleed to regain his stamina, he looked towards the other two, looking for further instructions or atleast a new challenge- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -waiting quietly yume would make abit of a face befor desiding to try and push his chakra out past the tips of his fingers. drawling in a deep breath yume would focus on turning his chakra into a string like substances. focusing more, cimson strings would pour out from his fingers only seeming to make a few inches befor pausing. drawling in a slow deep breath yume would focus more letting his mind clear of any thoughts that might distract him, befor trying to press forward with getting his chakra to move- KakoUchiha: -Haru closed his eye's and watched as the Green chakra flowed around in his body. He focused in on it, he forced it and allowed it to build up in his arms and hands. He visulised it as a Pool of even chakra distriputed throughout his body. He force the pool too turn into a waterfall, and flooded into his hands. As it traveled down his hands, it tingled a little, but never the less it moved towards his fingers. Haru forcused on his finger tips, straining if you will. He knew he could do it again. He Pushed, and pushed the chakra on the tips of his finger's,Forcing the chakra threw his finger's once more. The Web of chakra forest green chakra pertruded out of his finger tips. About the size of his finger nail. He held it there, holding it steady, keeping the chakra at his finger tips, looking towards yume and smiling, then focusing back onto the chakra at his fingertips- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -moving abit yume would draw more chakra into his hands, his mind now completly focused. to those who would look at yume they would probably find the boy to be rather destubing do to finding absolutly no expression on his face or even his eyes, eveything seem to just be blank and empty. sliding his hands up abit more he would force himself to push more chakra out threw his finger tips, all the while keeping slow steady even breaths. feeling abit of sweat moving to rest on his brow, yume would close his eyes. with yumeing being blind all the boy ever did was really getting to know himself and how his own body worked almost like he could visulaize his intire body seeing nothing more the the chakra flow that would run threw him. using his own mental image he would seem to direct the chakra like a musical directer would to a orchastra telling them what to play. moving to seem to make the palms of his hands face one another he would focus on trying to make the chakra strings he was producing connect to one another- KakoUchiha: -Haru watched as yume seemed to advance infront of him, his chakra strings were longer than haru's. This fueled haru's drive to learn how to use chakra strings. Haru concentrated more of his chakra into his fingertips, the green chakra glowing brighter and moving out an inch, waving in the slightest breeze. He slowly walked over to yume, sticking his hands out attempting to bring the tip of his chakra strings to meet yume's chakra strings. Once close enough haru would make an attempt to connect the chakra strings together, making a link. From there he would most likely back away and make the strings streach out, or just go with what ever yume was doing- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -feeling his hands being shifted as something had come in contact with his chakra strings, yume would tilt his head to the side as his gaze would seem to move to fall on haru's but would stare out past him. feeling the tug in his strings he would move to try and push out more of his chakra to so that the connection wouldn't brake- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would continue to watch them both closly- KakoUchiha: -Feeling the strings connect, haru focused more now than ever, Not wanting to break the fragile connection. He focused more of his chakra into his finger tips as he slowly backed away. The chakra string slowly gaining in lenght as he backed away. Haru was no more than about 5-7 inches from yume but his focus was locked in- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -drawling in more slow deep breaths his focus was locked and wasn't daring to faulter. feeling the strings being tugged on as if they where being pulled from his body, yume would continue to focus more pushing his chakra out in a steady flow making it now seem as if a tug of war. pulling his own strings against haru's so that they where perfectly balence in the length. keeping a perfect image of what was going on in his head he would continue to work his chakra like a musical conducter balencing the flow out evenly threw his hands making sure not to make a slight mistake and brake their connection- KakoUchiha: -Haru stopped suddenly, the feel of his stamina running out was clearly present as several beads of sweat made its bed on the brow of haru. Haru watched as yume took in slow deep breaths and desided to do the same. He poured more chakra into his finger tips, not wanting to let him friend down by breaking the link. This drive of his would almost undouptly be the end of him one day. He backed up once more, taking slow deep breath's as he moved, now 10-12 feet from Yume. He stopped again and waited to see what yume or setsu would do next- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -feeling himself growing abit weak yume would continue to let his chakra flow out threw the tips of his fingers, after what would seem like 10 or so feet maybe. yume would pause to call out to his brother- hey bro umm do you want to continue to push this -not wanting haru to push himself to hard and end up collapsing, though yume knew he still had quiet abit of his chakra to pull at- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would continue watching the training closely as he smiled remembering all the times he had trained here. It was so interesting to see how he would move up in rank and new students like himself would come in and possibly hold the same goals as he had.= KakoUchiha: -Haru replyied, quiet drained but refused to let go of the hold.-"No i-im fine.... What about you?" -haru continued to back up, forcing what was last of his chakra into his finger tips and then backing up even more too about 15-18 feet. He then dropped onto his left knee, drained but quickly stood back up and regained his consetration- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -feeling his chakra being pulled even further, yume would continue to feed the chakra threw the tips of his fingers making sure to keep up with haru. continueing to keep his breathing steady and his focus under controle, yume would seem to keep a mental visuale on his chakra level so he knew when he was getting close to running on low- KakoUchiha Whisper: -Haru's chakra string's began to dampen, and waver in and out. Pulsing if you will. His chakra level was running on close to E now. He was almost done completely, but still as the troublesome person he was, he refused to break the conection. He felt the chakra string on his left pinky snap, the begining of the end of this excersise would be spelt out to anyone watching. Haru began taking short frequent breaths, as he began backing up another 20-25 - Guest_YumeMoumoku: -feeling one of the strings snap, yume would instently seem to move his hands in a reaching out manner. throwing his hands out befor him he would send another 10% of his chakra threw his pink finger. sending it out he would seem to ketch ahold of haru's pinking with his own chakra string. wiggaling his pinkie he would know that haru'd pinkie would mimic yume's. feeling the chakra withen his body lowering now down to about 20% of his chakra, yume would let out abit of a growl as he forced himself to keep a good conection to haru, if haru was to brake connection yume would force the last of his chakra to move and ketch his brother he could only hope that his strings wouldn't fail him now- KakoUchiha: -Haru's chakra was now completely depleted, he had faded into the black. His eye's were no longer the eye's of coincious people. He was simpally a carcass of a black out man that refused to lay down and accept defeat, even if it was for nothing. Haru stood there, not a though in his mind, just willingly using up unknown chakra. His strings began to weaken drastically as his body began slowly falling to the floor. His subconsious mind louder than ever as it talked to him silently in his mind- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -feeling haru seeming to start to fall as the connection was braking yume would let out abit of a growl forcing 10% more of his chakra out he would push his own strings past haru's to ketch the tip of the boys fingers. praying to god that he had cought haru, yume would start to slowly move towards him making things easier as he had less chakra he would need to controle- KakoUchiha: -as haru fell his chakra strings snapped...and this time they all did and at the same time. As he fell he felt as if he had been caught by someone, mabye ink or ryu or minato or setsu or his brother had grabbed him before he came into contact with the ground- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -as the full wait of his brother now tugged the strings and pulling tight at yume's chakra strings. yume would growl, if yume didn't do something quickly haru would hit the ground. throwing 5% more of his chakra out. yume knew he only had 5% of his chakra left befor he would be joining haru in the same fate but he wasn't going to give up. feeling himself sliding aross the ground as haru was falling, yume would move to try and dig his feet deeper into the ground but it didn't seem to help much. leaning back yume would seem to use his own wait to counter act haru's, steping slowly yume would seem to lower the boy slowly to the ground each step slow and steady. making sure to take his time befor he would break connection, once the boy was down and the wait was gone. yume would let his hands drop down to his side befor moing to fall down at haru's side- haru!!!!, haru!!!! -yume would call out trying to stir his friend befor shaking him lightly- KakoUchiha: -Haru lied there, quietly and coldly- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -curings in loud manner yume would try to stur haru once more- Haru!!!! Haru!!! -he would call out loudly to his brother- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -sitting beside haru, yume would draw his knee's up to his chest. not sure what to do other then to seem to curse haru- baka haru baka -nudging his brother once more he would pray for him to stur abit. drawling in another slow deep breath yume knew he only had 5% of his own chakra left and he had no clue if even sharing his chakra would draw him back, and even if he could their wasn't enof to spare for the two of them. pracing his face in the palm of his hand yume would seem to growl at himself he should have stoped haru from pushing himself to hard- so stubern -he would grumble though yume didn't have much to say, he was just as stubern as haru was- Category:Training